Just This One Time
by YOselena
Summary: Smut/lemon between two shortas...No more to say... AloisXCiel slight ClaudeXSebastian.
1. Chapter 1

Just This One Time

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji! I wish I did...  
**

Chapter 1

"Ciel what do you want to do?" the older boy with blond hair asked while settling his bluenette lover on his lap.

Ciel only groaned at the fact that he was sitting on his boyfriend's lap seeing that it made him arouse rather quickly but then answered his question, "Movie?" he then felt Alois snake his arms around him as the blond whispered into his ear, "Perfect, my house?" Ciel nodded at the idea.

Alois then got up and grabbed Ciel's traveling bag and started packing some of Ciel's clothing, stuffing them in before going into his boyfriend's bathroom snatching up his toothbrush. "Now let's go." with that he grabbed the younger ones wrist and ran out of the bedroom, "Hey Sebby~!" the blonde called out, "Ciel's gonna stay at my house for the weekend, kay!?" he shouted as he ran past Sebastian's office and out the mansion's door.

Sebastian just grinned at the sight of the two young lovers, removing his reading glasses and stuffing them gently into his front pocket, "Have fun you two." before he turned around, he smirked and closed the door behind him, walking over to the living room. He smirked even wider when he saw the other just glaring at him, "Now, now Claude there's no need to be so uptight over something that already happened." he walked slowly over to him before kneeling in front of the man, removing his spectacles to revile his yellow eyes, "Hmmm. What do you say _we_ have a little fun ourselves." he winked.

Claude responded with a growl before attacking the red eyed mans lips with his own but Sebastian pulled away, "Claude, calm down we have _all_ weekends worth of this you know." he chuckled when he was looked at with eyes full of lust, "Oh but with that pathetic look on your face I guess we could start," he removed Claude's black jacket while starting to unbutton his shirt, "right." the jet black haired man untied the man with wavy hair's tie, "_Now_." he then locked his lips in a hot make out session.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Now Ciel-kun, you have to wear it or else I'm not going to kiss you at all tonight." the blond boy said holding out some clothes for his lover to wear.

Ciel stared at the clothes crossing his arms and giving his boyfriend a hard glare, "I don't want to wear any girl clothes even if you're the only one who will be seeing me in that." he pointed at the black booty shorts, pink shirt with ruffles all over it, white with pink stripes long stockings with a little lace coming out from the ends, complete with a white headband with black cat ears attached to it.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust before looking away and taking out his own clothes that Alois packed for him only to smirk, "and I also really don't think you could last the whole night without touching our lips together." he then felt arms wrap around him.

"Ciel...you would look even more adorable if you wear it and if you do..." the blond kissed his cheek before snuggling closer to him, "...I'll give you more than just kissing your lips."

This got Ciel's attention, "What do you mean?" he turned around to face his boyfriend.

Alois grinned and kissed the tip of the bluenette's nose before whispering, "I'll kiss and lick you everywhere even in the places that you might think is impossible to do so." he licked his lips at the thought of his own tongue running everywhere on the youngers milky smooth skin.

Ciel blushed when he got what the blond was trying to say, "No Alois, I'm so not putting that on just so you could do dirty despicable things to me later." he turned around toward the window, "Besides, even if I do put those girly clothes on, Claude would see me and I'll get mad at you and never come back to your place anymore..." he smirked, "and I'll have to dump you." he turned around to see if Alois had his sad puppy dog face but to Ciel's disappointment Alois wasn't.

Alois giggled and pranced behind Ciel while snaking his arms around the younger Earl's waist before leaning down to his ear and whispering, "Claude is with Sebastian." he purred making Ciel's legs go jello like, "And you know what they might be doing." with that he licked the boy's ear lobe while grinding his front with Ciel's butt.

Ciel groaned, "Fine...but you have to promise to wear girl clothes too when you come and stay at my place cause if you don't then I'll just get mad at you." he turned around and kissed Alois.

Alois kissed him back while running his tongue along the others lips, begging for entrance. Once he got what he wanted he slammed Ciel against the closest wall and started grinding on him like an animal. Ciel moaned loudly while running his hands through blond locks gripping them while he brought his legs up to wrap around his boyfriend's waist for more friction. Alois growled a little before placing both of his hands on Ciel's bottom and raised him a little higher to deepen the kiss before he pulled away, "Now Ciel," kiss "Put" kiss "the" kiss "clothes" kiss "on..." he gave Ciel one last kiss before he set his legs down and went to get the clothes then gave it to Ciel, "Hurry up, my little Ciel." he kissed the tip of the bluenette's nose.

Ciel rolled his eyes and stared at Alois who was sitting on his bed with his legs spread wide, "Alois...?"

The blond looked up at his beautiful boyfriend with sparkling eyes, "Hmmm."

The young Earl blushed at the cuteness of the blond boy, "Aren't you going to get out so I can change?"

Alois laughed happily, "Oh Ciel~! It's not like I haven't already seen all of you!" he giggled at Ciel's flushed face, "Alright, Alright, I'll go Ciel." he left still giggling.

A few minutes later Ciel came out of the blond's room and walked down the stairs, looking for his blond boyfriend.

"Alois?!" he called out while fixing the cat ears a little on his head.

"I'm in here!" the voice called from the kitchen.

Ciel ran in to find the blond putting on an apron and grabbing a chef hat, "Ne, Ciel, you wanna make some cookies?" he asked turning his attention to the younger boy only to find himself blushing at the sight in front of him. He just looked adorable.

Ciel's eyes lit up in excitement, "Yes." he then grabbed an apron that was in the blond's hand, putting it on and walking over to the ingredients with Alois following close behind. The bluenette glanced over at the older boy, "So, do you know how to make them?" he asked rubbing his exposed arms softly.

Alois blinked at the bluenette while putting his pointer finger on the tip of his chin, "Um...I think Hannah has it in her cook book...only problem is, I don't know where she puts the stupid thing." he rubbed the back of his neck.

Ciel pouted childishly crossing his arms across his chest, "Now how are we going to make the cookies...?"

Alois grinned at him, "Oh Ciel I was just joking." he pinched Ciel's cheeks lightly before giving him a peck on the lips, "I know where that whore hides her books, come on." he grabbed a hold of Ciel's wrist leading him into Hannah's bedroom.

Alois didn't even knock, he just entered the room, "Hannah," he called making the light blue haired girl come out from her bathroom with her baby wrapped up in a towel, that use to belong to Alois.

"Yes, your highness?" she asked while placing her child on her bed making sure he doesn't fall off.

Alois stared kindly at the sight before speaking in a gentle voice, "Can I use your cook book to make chocolate chip cookies?" he asked walking over to her.

Hannah pulled out some clothing and a diaper for her infant before going over to her bookshelf and pulled out a book, giving it to Alois, "Here you go my king." she said before going over to her child, putting on his diaper and clothing slowly and carefully.

"Thank you." the blond said while walking out only to realize that he forgot his boyfriend so, he turned around to grab him only to find that he was holding the baby in his arms, carefully cradling him. Alois smiled sweetly at the sight before walking over himself to see the baby's cute face.

The child had straight jet black hair and bright blue eyes, pale white skin, and pink little lips. His eyes were looking at a pair of icy blue ones and his little tiny lips curved into a smile, he extended his small fragile hand toward the blond.

Alois took his hand using his pointer finger as something for the baby to hold, "So Hannah...I never got to ask properly what his name is?" he looked over at his maid who was perparing a bottle of some sort of bloody milk.

She smiled at her young master, "His name is Samuel." replied sweetly before retrieving the baby into her own arms bringing the bottle to his lips. Samuel took it without hesitation as his blue eyes suddenly turned into a deep red.

"Who's the father?" asked Ciel while examining the baby a little more.

Hannah looked into the younger boys eyes, "Your butler, Sebastian Michaelis." she then closed her eyes and glanced down at Samuel with adoration, "I'm actually glad he agreed to help me." she smiled as Samuel stopped drinking and giggled at her, "I've always wanted a child..."

Alois grabbed a hold of Ciel's small hand and squeezed it and the bluenette squeezed back. Ciel then put a hand on her shoulder making her face him, "Why didn't you ask Claude to help...I mean surely he would of done it with you."

Hannah looked away, "I asked him but he refused to help, so I asked Sebastian and he agreed only if he himself could visit Sammy as his father of course." she then put the bottle down on the bed before sitting Samuel up and patting his back, helping him to burp once he did she rocked him to sleep.

"Claude is such a bastard." Alois cried while crossing his arms.

Hannah giggled at that comment before laying the now sleeping child in his crib in the corner of the room, "If you two don't mind...little Sammy needs his sleep or else he would be cranky and wouldn't want to play later."

The two young boys exited the room with the cooking book and proceeded to the kitchen. When they got to their destination they quickly started to make the cookies.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alois are they done yet?" the bluenette asked while looking up from a game of chess to see his blond boyfriend looking over to the time watch.

Alois shook his head, "Nope, not yet." he moved a piece and relaxed into the chair again, "Your turn."

Ciel groaned in desperation before moving one of his pieces and crossing his legs while plopping his elbows on the small table, holding his chin up.

The blond moved his piece before flipping the game to the ground, "This is so fucking BORING!" he got up and walked over to his couch, jumping onto it before sitting up and looking at the bluenette who was looking at him, "Ciel~Kun~!" he motioned for the younger one to come closer.

The bluenette sighed before obeying, standing in front of the blond, "What is it, Alo-!" he fell on top of the older Earl straddling his hips on the blondes lap.

"Mmmm, Ciel, let's have some fun~!" he nuzzled his head into his lovers neck.

Ciel rolled his eyes smiling, "Your definition of FUN is doing something," he leaned into Alois' ear, "..._dirty_..." he then grinded his ass on Alois' crotch making it come to life.

Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's tiny waist, moaning in satisfaction while moving Ciel a little faster, "C-ciel..."

The bluenette blushed at the friction while the shorts he was wearing felt a little tighter than before, "A-alois...t-take mmm-me." he moaned before getting slammed into the soft couch with Alois hovering over him still grinding his hips against the younger boy. Ciel felt as if he were on fire, "Clothes...mmm...o-off..." he moaned while panting. Alois granted his request and removed Ciel's girly clothing then removing his own.

Alois smashed his lips onto the bluenette's earning him a moan while his hand snaked it's way to the youngers member gripping it lightly earning him another exotic noise from his young lover then pumped his hand. The blond pulled away to examine his work, Ciel's cheeks were flushed to a bright tint of pink while his eyes were rolled back and he was panting, moaning his lovers name loudly. Alois put his other hand on Ciel's cheek cupping it while rubbing his thumb along the smoothness, "So adorable." he leaned down to the younger boys neck licking, sucking, and nibbling it, he was sure it was going to leave a mark before pumping his hand faster making Ciel buckle up to the rhythm. Alois smirked, "Ciel's a dirty little whore." he laughed as Ciel gave him a glare.

The blond couldn't take his boyfriend seriously as he gabbed his own throbbing cock and rubbed it against Ciel's, which made the bluenette blush an even darker shade of red moaning. Alois too moaned at the touch of the others hot cock which made him rub them both even harder and faster, "Mmmmm, Ciel I fucking love you!" he yelled feeling that he himself was close so he bent down to tease the other boys pink nub.

Ciel groaned, panting harshly, "A-alois... I-I...OH GOD!" wet hot liquid came out from his tip, mixing in with the other blond boy's hot goodness. "Mmmm."

Alois slowed down his hand now covered in his and Ciel's cum before leaning into the others lips, kissing him gently smirking while pulling away, "You're such a dirty little whore, my darling Ciel." He then raised the same hand covered in detectible white cum up to his own lips licking all his finger leaving his middle and index finger for Ciel to suck.

Ciel, knowing where this was going, gradually obeyed and sucked on the fingers tasting the bittersweet taste of their mixed cum leaving Alois' fingers coated in saliva. The blonde of the two pulled out and quickly lingered his fingers at the bluenette's entrance, "Ready, Ciel?" he asked smirking at Ciel's poutful glare, "Fine." he wiggled his finger into Ciel earning him a loud lustful moan, "Does it feel good, babe." he asked while placing a kiss on one of the budded nipples.

Ciel moaned in response while Alois added another finger, scissoring the bluenette, "Alois-"

"Patience my love, or do you want it to hurt." the older Earl pouted at his boyfriend who was panting and pumping his own, once again throbbing member, "Aw. Is little Ciel ready for the real action, mmm, but you have to beg for it while ending it with nya." Alois said while reaching to touch the cat ears still on Ciel's head before going over to his ear lobe rubbing it softly making Ciel gasp and pump himself more faster. Alois leaned into his lips brushing them while whispering, "Come on beg." he kissed him while pulling away smirking downward thrusting in harder and faster.

The bluenette boy wanted more of what he was yearning, "A-Alois I-I want i-it...Ah! P-please NYA!" he screamed moaning some.

Alois laughed, "Good boy." with that he flipped Ciel over and slowly made his way into Ciel, "God your even tighter then I remember! Ciel, it feels so good." he moaned.

"Alois, nya~!" Ciel purred while flipping over and wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist bringing the blonde deeper into him. Once Alois was as deep into Ciel as possible the bluenette stared into the blonde's icy blue orbs passionately fulled with lust and love, "Alois, I want to feel you inside of me as much as possible and you don't have to stop until you feel like you want to, nya. In other words, mnm, fuck me as long as you want, nya~!" with that Alois flipped Ciel back into his position earlier and began to thrust roughly into Ciel like a wild animal. Ciel yelped but then moaned in pure pleasure while gripping onto the couches edge thrusting himself making Alois' member be swallowed by surrounding hot walls.

Alois then bent down and wrapped a hand around his bluenette boyfriend's member pumping it harshly. Ciel whimpered at too much pleasure while tears started to tickle on his cheeks and sweat running down his smooth milky skin making his skin all sticky. Alois kept going at it not wanting to stop until-

TING!

The two boys looked over at the timer that was on the small coffee table where they had played chess at.

"A-Alois, the cooki-Ah!" he felt the blonde thrust into him once more before completely pulling out.

Alois got up and walked over to the table grabbing the timer before placing it back on the table. He groaned, "And right when I was about to cum." he then picked up his clothes pulling on his shirt.

Ciel wasn't too happy either by the interruption but he too picked up 'his' clothing putting on the lacy panties he was forced to wear before pulling up the black booty shorts. Ciel then put on the stockings before he felt arms wrap around his waist, "Alois!" he yelled while feeling fingers play with his nipples making the younger Earl to moan in pleasure, "A-Alois." he purred leaning into the blonde's fingers.

Alois giggled manically, "Ciel I want my release." he whispered into his boyfriend's ear before licking it lightly.

Ciel groaned, "Fine." he turned around and knelt down at where the others length was before sucking on the tip making it dip with more precum.

Alois moaned while grabbing a hand full of bluenette locks, shoving his cock in deeper into Ciel's warm wet mouth. Ciel almost choked but then adjusted himself so the nerve in his mouth wouldn't do such thing. The younger bobbed his head like crazy now feeling his own throbbing member press against his thigh. Ciel rubbed his own bundle keeping rhythm with his sucking, moaning while going faster on Alois and his rubbing.

The blonde started to move his hips into Ciel's wonderful mouth still holding the others head, "Ah! C-Ciel!" he called while cumming into his young boyfriend's mouth.

Ciel swallowed all of his blonde boyfriend's cum before standing up licking the sides of his lips. He then shyly looked down at the shorts he was wearing still rather uncomfortable, he glanced up at Alois while blushing at the blondes smirk. Alois leaned into the bluenette's ear whispering seductively, "I see you need a little help as well, my little whore." he giggled while sliding down on his knees pulling Ciel's short booty shorts and the lace panties.

Earl Trancy licked his lips at the sight of the Phantomhive Earl's cute cock this made Alois' arouse again but he controlled his bundle by grabbing it and rubbing harshly. Ciel watched as Alois practically gave him a little show but before Ciel could even think about placing his hand on his own cock to get rid of his pain, Alois started to suck on the others cock. The bluenette squealed with pure pleasure and thrusted into the blondes wet warm craven almost making his boyfriend gag but soon return to sucking more of the others member tasting the sweetness that then came out from the tip.

Alois swallowed it all down before pulling away, "Mmm, you always taste delicious whenever I do this to you." he giggled while gentility blowing on the tip and pulling up the panties and black booty shorts for his lover.

Ciel looked to his side blushing, "Shut up and get me dressed so we can have those damn cookies." he heard his boyfriend laugh before feeling a shirt being pulled over his head and his arms going through them.

Alois pulled the shirt down while pecking kisses on the cute bluenette's visible face, "Alright, babe." he then grabbed a soft smooth hand pulling him down the stairs and toward his kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Me: *hoot* I finished one chapter of this...**

**Alois: Wonderfully amazing story of me and my sweet Ciel. *looks around* Where is Ciel?**

**Me: Probably hiding under the table with cake in his hand. *sighs***

**Alois: *crawls under the table* Ciel~! *glomps the bluenette***

**Ciel: Sebastian! *tries to escape***

**Sebastian: *comes in* Yes, my lo- *sees me holding a kitten out the window***

**Me: You disturb them and the kitty gets it. *smiles evilly* Now go put a table cloth over the table and make sure that nether of them are showing.**

**Sebastian: *obeys***

**Me: *hands him the kitty and pats his head* Good butler now have fun~!**

**Ciel: Help me!**

**Claude: *reads the piece a paper* R&R or Claude will... *throws the piece a paper to the ground***

**Me: CLAUDE YOU SKEPTICAL FREAK! *pouts* Grell can you please-**

**Grell: Of course, now *grabs the paper and continues reading* Or else Claude will do something naughty to you~! *runs over to Sebastian and hugs him tightly***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hannah." Alois said while watching the maid frosting two cookies before turning to him.

"Yes, your highness." she asked.

Alois walked over to her and snatched the frosting out of her hands, "Who gave you the right to have any cookies." he growled.

Ciel merely just shook his head and sighed, "Alois..." but he was silenced by the blonde. The bluenette got angry and stormed over to Alois, smacking him, "You're starting to get on my nerves if you don't calm down-..." then Ciel saw that his boyfriend looked hurt and was about to cry, "Alois...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he was cut off by soft tender lips. Ciel moaned and wrapped his arms around the blonde quickly tangling his fingers into blonde hair.

Alois wrapped his arms around the younger boys torso lifting him up then setting him down on the edge of the counter. He gave one look at Hannah and she left with the two cookies in hand, of course, before Alois pulled away smirking at the flushed little bluenette boy, "Now let's frost those cookies." he winked at his lover before grabbing the frosting along with a cookie, carefully frosting it. Once that was completed he moved it over to Ciel's lips, "Say ah."

Ciel blushed an even darker shade before biting the frosted cookie. He couldn't believe how delicious it was so he took another bite and another and another until he felt lips smashed onto his.

Ciel looked into icy blue eyes filled with mischief before turning to the side, "Alois, what are you planning?"

Alois smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about." he then frosted his lips, "Lick them clean my pet~!" he winked while the younger Earl grimaced at the request and the name his boyfriend gave him.

"I'm no ones pet." he growled before doing as he was told. He licked the others lips slowly while he heard a moan slip out of the blonde's mouth. The sound of the moan made Ciel get aroused again which made him groan softly before smashing their lips together.

Tongue running against soft pouty lips begging for entrance once granted both tongues start to fight for dominance. Moans were clearly heard from both boys asking for more than what they were getting. Bodies pressed together, tightly holding onto each other never wanting to let go.

Alois pulled away panting, "Not now Ciel. We still have to decorate the cookies." he placed a kiss on the other boys nose earning a whine.

Ciel was then carried off of the counter and his feet on the ground but Ciel didn't let go, "I just want to go straight to the action already, Trancy." he said running a slim smooth finger along the blondes chest.

Alois tsked while running his hand along Ciel's bundle making his little pet moan softly, "But Phantomhive, we just finished our little session just moments ago." he pouted playfully still rubbing the others bundle a little more harder, "Your such a horny little whore, Ciel." he hummed before pulling away from Ciel and handing him some cookies along with frosting for him to frost while he frosted the other cookies.

The bluenette blinked at the move his sexually active boyfriend gave him before doing what he was suppose to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Me: Oh gosh, this chapter was short...**

**Alois: *blushes red* C-Ciel.**

**Ciel: *licking his neck seductively***

**Me: Eeep! *pushes them into another room and closes the door behind myself* Fuw~! That was close. Hee hee almost gave away the next chapters.**

**Sebastian: R&R if you want me to appear more often in the story. *sexy smirks***

**Grell: *squeals and jumps him* Chu~!**

**Me: O_o**

**Claude: ….**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So Ciel what movie do you want to watch?" Alois asked his cute little boyfriend who was happily eating cookies from a plate that was in front of him.

Ciel stopped eating and looked up at his boyfriend, "What's there to watch?" he tilted his head while bringing a cookie to his lips and biting it.

Alois smirked at him and grabbed four of his favorite movies, "_Sleepy Hallow_, _Shark Tale_, _Friday_, and _Rush Hour_."

The bluenette thought for a while before pointing to one, "_Sleepy Hallow_."

The blonde of the two laughed, "Alright, let's watch people's heads get chopped off by some guy with no brain nor head." he said while putting the movie into the Blue-Ray box before running to jump onto the couch next to Ciel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Will you take nothing from Sleepy Hollow that was worth the coming here?"_

"_No."_

"_No, not nothing."_

"_A kiss from a lovely woman before she saw my face or knew my name."_

"_Yes without sense or reason."_

"_Forgive me, I speak of kisses...-"_

The bluenette stared at the scene and watched _Ichabod Crane and Katrina Van Tassel_ unreel their love for each other. He soon got bored at their little heart warming scene and turned his attention to a certain blonde boyfriend he had sitting right next to him with a cookie still in his hand, almost nearing to those delicious lips of-

"Ciel?" Alois asked while being pinned down by the smaller boy who was staring at him with pure lust. The cookie out of his hand and rolled onto the ground.

Ciel looked over his victim, Alois' cheeks were the brightest pink they've ever been, his hair was scattered elegantly on the couches boring surface, ice-blue eyes widen. This made Ciel smirk, now he had the power in this situation. He leaned down and kissed him roughly almost bruising both of their lips but the bluenette didn't care all he wanted was to taste the boy he had been craving for since they were frosting those damn cookies. Ciel pushed his tongue in while rubbing both of their lower bodies together making their members rub roughly and crying for more.

Alois moaned while going up and meeting up with Ciel's grinding. He escaped from his boyfriend's hold and moved his hands to interlock with bluenette hair. Alois' lips moving with Ciel's in perfect motion. He then felt the younger boy begin to suck his neck tenderly and lick it lovingly slow. Alois moaned even louder while wrapping his legs around Ciel's torso.

"C-Ciel...mmmm..." Alois said while pulling on Ciel's booty shorts, trying to get them off.

Ciel helped Alois try to take the damn shorts off while he ripped every piece of clothing off of him. Once they were both bare naked and their skin now touching the others smooth skin, Ciel started to put three of his fingers up to Alois' mouth, "Suck."

Alois happily obeyed and sucked on his slim fingers. Ciel blushed at Alois' warm wet tongue coating his fingers with saliva. He then pulled his digits out and hovered it over to the blonde's entrance only causing his boyfriend to become very impatient. "Stop fucking teasing and just-AGH~!" he groaned when he felt those delicious fingers slam into him instantly bringing him to pure pleasure he then moaned loudly while biting his bottom lip.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ciel growled while pulling his fingers out and then back in hard.

Alois screamed with ecstasy while gripping onto the couches edge and spreading his legs even more wider, "C-Ceil! F-faster! Harder!" he moaned when his request was granted. His cheeks turning a dark shade of red now and his throbbing member arching for attention.

Ciel knew what the problem was for his now Uke-in-this-situation boyfriend so he stretched out his free hand wrapping it around the others member and moving his hand with the movement of his thrusting fingers, he was then rewarded with a loud whimper transforming into a seductive moan. Ciel then stopped completely what he was doing hearing his boyfriend's whine. "Shhh..." he said while grabbing his own throbbing member and stroking it. He moaned while biting his lip before glancing down at the blonde boy.

Alois took the sight in front of him and immediately he crawled over to the bluenette's member, swatting the others hand away and placing it with his own. He slowly started to pump before deciding to bring his mouth around the tip sucking on it slowly. He heard Ciel moan his name and the blonde quickly shoved all of his boyfriend's erection into his mouth sucking rapidly licking it occasionally.

Ciel screamed with pleasure before gripping onto blonde locks and stopping the others sucking. "That's enough, A-Alois."

Alois let go of the others member with a loud pop sound before laying onto his back again spreading his legs apart and giving Ciel an impatient face. "Mmmmm, C-Ciel please fuck me." he said biting on his lower lip while moaning seductively.

Ciel quickly slammed his member into the blondes slicked entrance gasping at the incredible heat that swallowed his member. Ciel moaned and rocked his hips in a slow pace, he knew he didn't have to be so gentle considering the fact that Alois use to have boyfriend's who would fuck him senselessly but this was Ciel's first time being the Seme in their relationship and he wanted it to last. He trust so slowly that Alois bit his lip a little too hard that it bleed and his toes were curling up while his hands gripped tightly onto Ciel's arms but not enough to harm him too much. Ciel saw the bleeding lips and quickly bent down to lick up the mental tasting liquid before kissing him roughly. The blonde moaned and tried to pull the bluenette closer to him only to have his member rub up against Ciel's stomach and a painful groan escaped his lips whining almost.

Ciel pulled away and wrapped his hand around Alois' member pumping it along with his thrusts. This made his Alois happy indeed, what with all of his loud moaning he was making.

Just as they were both about to reach their climax-

"Have no fear! Grell Scruiff is here!" shouted a long red haired male while barging into the living room with the doors wide open. The red head looked in complete adoration at the two lovers who had stopped completely what they were doing to just glare at the insect. "My, my, my. What have we got here? Two hot and sweaty young lovers in a tangle of lovely passion of love and lust! Oh how exciting indeed." he rambled to himself.

"_Get out!_" Ciel growled. Why was there always something or someone interrupting them just when they were about to reach ecstasy.

Grell pouted childishly, "Awww. Do I really have to? Sebastian told me that Claude told him, for me to keep an eye on you two and that is exactly what I'm going to do." he said before whistling to someone to come in.

"Gah!" an orange haired male groaned while dropping all of the suit cases onto the floor, "Did you really have to bring all of these suitcases, you're only going to be here for a week." complained the male before sliding up his glasses and falling to the ground with his left cheek to the cool tiled floor.

"Of course it's necessary to bring all of my belongings, how else do you think I look this good." Grell said while flipping his extremely long beautiful hair.

Ronald rolled his eyes before they got big again and a blush was shown upon his face, "Um, don't you think you should stop them?" he said pointing at the two lovers who were going at it in a rapid speed to finish what they started moaning rather loudly now since both of the other males had their attention toward them.

Grell shook his finger to disagree with his colleague, "I don't interfere with love such as this." he then pulled out his cell phone and tried to get a good angle on the action.

"Have you no shame in watching such an act between two people who love each other." a monotone male voice said from the doorway just down the hall.

Grell turned around and pouted, "You're no fun Will."

Will sighed and tried to shove the two idiots out of the room and toward a certain long gray haired man.

Grell's eyes sparkled with glee, "Undertaker-kun!" he sang while running up to hug him tightly and snuggle up to him.

Undertaker chuckled and hugged back, "You sure are clingy love."

Ronald just sat on one of the steps with his chin in his hands while William looked through his cell phone for any missed calls from his girlfriend.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Me: So, there you have it! Ciel being the Seme! *smiles proudly***

**Alois: Ciel... *licks Ciel's ear making the other boy shiver in pleasure* Let's do something very naughty in your room. Hmm? *running his fingertips over Ciel's clothed member making it magically come to life***

**Ciel: *moans* F-fine! * drags Alois to his bedroom slamming the door behind them***

**Me: O_o *hears moaning* O_O Whoa! That's a little too much to handle... *faints from a nosebleed of own perverted imagination***

**Grell: Oooh! Lovers having fun! *tries to open the door but gets held back by a hand* Wha!**

**Sebastian: Don't interfere with my master's**_** activities**_** with master Alois. *swings Grell into Undertaker's arms***

**Grell: *squeals and kisses Undertaker***

**William: *rubs his temples* Really...in front of the readers.**

**Ronald: *writes down Grell's actions* Do I have to squeal that high?**

**Claude: ….Please R&R...**

**Hannah: *holding little Samuel* Have a nice day. *waves***


End file.
